


Delicious

by PearLynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Identity Reveal, Put me in the sin bin, Smut, intercourse, sin - Freeform, when do i not write identity reveal for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: It started out as something innocent, didn't it? Marichat/Adrienette SMUT.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsScarletTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarletTaylor/gifts).



It started out as something innocent, didn't it?

A quiet visit on a clear night, a wave as he was passing by on his patrol. A smile and wave in return, secrets and humor behind the upward pull of her lips. He turned right around and high-tailed back to her, landing in a crouch right on the railing of her balcony. He didn't even look afraid to fall if she happened to push him away. That stupid smile of his never left.

When Chat Noir kept coming back, whether for a short hello or a night full of cookies and giggles, Marinette kept fighting the ache inside her heart that was screaming at her.  _This is wrong,_ it would say.  _He's your partner, your trusted friend. You're lying to him every time you laugh and smile at him._

Unfortunately, Chat could never see the anguish in her eyes. Or the strain in her smile when he spoke about Ladybug. What would he do when he found out his confidant for the past few months was actually his crime-fighting partner? That she was hearing and absorbing every loving and adoring thing he said about her? How would Chat Noir feel when he finds out that she was intentionally lying to him this whole time?

Every single of his sparse visits made her sick to her stomach.

But not because of him, oh no. Chat Noir was wonderful, she came to realize. His smile was dazzling- especially when he gushed about her alter ego- and his heart was golden. Yes, he was a little quirky and obviously a sheltered child, but he was genuine and kind, things Marinette admired in her own unrequited love, Adrien.

And the fact that she was comparing the two blondes every single visit made her sick, as well.

"Let me ask you something," he asked one night, right after he swallowed a cookie and sipped some milk through a twisty straw. He was still on his back, staring up at the sky like he could actually see the stars. He was hopeful like that.

Marinette rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"What are you going to do after you're done with school?" he replied without looking at her. While gesturing to the other cookie in his hand, he added, "Are you going to stay here and take over the family business? Or are you going to go off and pursue being a designer?"

She blinked a few times before plopping back onto her back. She never really thought about that, seeing that graduation was steadily approaching, but it was something that tickled the back of her mind. She had already decided to defer a year, but after that she wasn't sure. Maybe after she officially saved Paris from Hawkmoth for good, she could really start planning her future. Because, to be honest, who has time to get a degree while also fighting super villains every other day?

That's if she even makes it that far.

Instead of rehashing that epicly dreadful train of thought, Marinette said dryly, "That's a conversation for when I've had wine."

Chat snorted and stated, "Aren't you a little young for that, Princess?"

"I happen to be eighteen, Chat Noir," she said haughtily. "I'm allowed to drink wine."

He hummed thoughtfully and quickly leapt up onto her railing. His quick movement made her head spin and right when she was about to demand what he was doing, Chat whirled around and grinned at her playfully. "Well, I'll waste no time in fetching some for us, darling. Go grab glasses."

Before she could object, he jumped into the darkness of the night. She would have yelled at him to come back, but the last time she and Chat Noir had gotten too loud she was yelled at by their neighbors the next day.

_"I don't care that he's the hero of Paris. SOME OF US are trying to sleep when the sun isn't out!"_

_"Sorry, Madame Moreau."_

_"And also, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be canoodling with Chat Noir of all people. He's as wild as they come. Leave him to Ladybug."_

_"I'll try to remember that, Madame Moreau."_

While huffing to herself and pacing the floor of the balcony, completely displacing the blankets she and Chat had been laying on, she barely noticed when he returned with two large bottles of Sauternais under his arms. Right as he landed, Marinette turned on her heels and jumped. And as soon as she spotted him, the lights of the Eiffel Tower went out, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

He chuckled and stepped down from his perch, approaching her with a cocky swagger than just irked her like no other.

"My apologies, Princess. Now since I have the wine, we can talk about your future."

"Well, I don't have the glasses so you're out of luck."

He smirked, set down one of the bottles, and quickly dug his claw into the cork of the other, pulling it out with a swift pop. He brought the bottle to his mouth for a swig, all while keeping his eyes locked on her. Once he swallowed, he swept his tongue across his bottom lip, still smirking as he handed her the bottle in a silent dare. Marinette took it without a second thought and brought the bottle to her mouth, as well, chugging a few gulps of the sweet drink before practically shoving it back in his arms.

* * *

"Wait, you did  _what?_ "

Marinette giggled and felt shame heat her cheeks, more so than the wine already had. "I took his phone because I wanted to delete an embarrassing voicemail I left. But I gave it back to him and he never even noticed I messed with anything!"

Chat's eyebrow arch skeptically at her as he lifted the bottle to his lips. It appeared they were almost out of wine. When he swallowed, he shook his head and lazily pointed his finger at her, sounding scandalized as he said, "But you took his  _phone_! That's strange, Princess, even for you."

Marinette pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. She almost missed the way Chat's eyes darted to the movement and lingered before meeting her gaze once more.

"I'm pretty sure you've done some pretty embarrassing things, yourself. I can't be the only one."

Chat's strange attitude changed almost immediately and he grinned, head lolling to the side. "When I was a kid, I took a pair of my mom's underwear, put them on my head, and pranced around the house while singing  _'I Dreamed a Dream'_  from  _Les Miserables_. I think my dad had an aneurysm."

Marinette laughed and snatched the bottle out of his hand, bringing it to her lips and gulping down whatever was left. She apparently overestimated the amount because it was dribbling out of the corners of her mouth. Chat snickered at her as she swallowed and, without hesitation, brought his hand up to her chin and wiped away the excess liquid before it dripped off.

She immediately froze and stared wide-eyed right at Chat. His gaze was laser-focused on the trail of wine on her chin, watching his thumb as it dragged against her skin. He didn't seem to notice how the tension between the two teens spike exponentially with something as simple as a touch. Marinette watched as Chat's throat bobbed while he swallowed thickly.

As soon as his thumb flicked away from her jaw, his eyes darted back up to hers and locked her in place. He slowly licked his lips and pulled his hand away from her face.

"I... I'm sorry," he mumbled as he retracted his hand to his lap. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and glanced towards the empty bottle in her hand. With another carefree grin, Chat said, "It seems we are out of wine. Now you can tell me what you plan to do with your future."

Marinette rolled her eyes and retorted, "Only if you tell me first."

Something flashed in Chat's odd eyes, and he seemed to not want to answer at first. But as soon as his hesitance had come, it was gone and he shot her a smile. "Well, if my Princess commands... I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"What?"

Chat stared off above her house and shrugged. "My dad has me do a lot of things I don't necessarily want to. Not that I'm bad at them, they're just things I really don't see myself doing as a career for the rest of my life."

"You think you'll be doing this-" she gestured to his body, mainly his costume- "for the rest of your life?"

Chat shrugged again and locked his gaze with hers again. "I'll do this as long as Paris needs me. Until then, I am Chat Noir."

Marinette frowned. "And the man underneath the mask?"

"He doesn't matter as much. He's not really me."

She shook her head and her frown deepened. "You're wrong. I think the real you is a mix between the man under the mask and Chat Noir."

Chat's voice was quiet as he slowly leaned towards her and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Chat Noir can't be who you really are," Marinette replied just as quietly, eyes dragging over his face as she analyzed the strong lines of his jaw, the perfect shape of his mouth, and the straightness of his nose. In the years she had known him as Ladybug, he grew into one handsome man. He was truly a masterpiece, whoever he was. "There's no way you are really like this, because being Chat Noir gives you an escape for more confidence than you would as a civilian. But when your mask is gone, from what you've told me, you're more reserved and held back. That obviously means you can't be yourself. The real you is the middle of the see-saw that is Chat Noir and your civilian life."

"And what about you, Princess? What's the real you?"

Marinette finally noticed how close Chat was to her face, close enough to feel the heat of his nervous breathing and to see the texture of his leather mask. She gulped and felt herself get pulled even closer. "I think the real me is something between who I am at school and who I am when I'm alone."

Chat shook his head, enough to brush the tip of his nose against hers. "I think you're wrong. You see, I think there's something about you that no one knows. Not enough where you are this person with the secret, but there are parts of the real you that one could only see if they knew what you were hiding."

"How are you so sure I'm hiding something?"

Chat grinned and pulled his head back just fractionally. "I can see it in your eyes. And your smile when you think I'm not looking. There's something about you, Marinette, that even  _I_ can't figure out. But that's okay. Because I like knowing you the way I do. I think that's real enough for me."

That ache that Marinette always felt around Chat came back full force, squeezing her in a stranglehold that almost made her gasp. She didn't deserve him.

"Chat-"

"Listen, Princess," he whispered. "I'm not asking for anything. I... just want to believe that the way I see you now is the real you. Not the you I see otherwise."

Marinette blinked. "You see me otherwise?"

Chat's eyes widened before he shook his head and quickly amended, "What I mean is, the person you show to everyone else. I don't think you act like this around anyone else, even your best friend. I think I have a special privilege of knowing Marinette Dupain-Cheng more than most."

She tore her gaze away from him and stayed silent. There was nothing she could say without giving herself away.

"Marinette?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

"Would it be horribly inappropriate if I asked to kiss you right now?"

Marinette almost snorted as she replied, "Considering we just shared two bottles of wine and some of our deepest thoughts, I don't think you would be crossing any lines."

"That's the thing: we've been drinking."

Marinette squared her shoulders towards Chat and stared him down. "I think I am more than capable of consenting to a kiss-"

Chat cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. She stiffened for a moment before melting against him, quickly snaking her hands up his strong and firm chest to cup his neck. Chat's clawed hands gripped her hips as he pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers in an increasingly passionate embrace. The taut muscles of his body could be felt through the thinness of her shirt and the material of his suit, enough that every shift of his chest and arms made her shiver at the new contact.

She could taste the sweetness of the wine lingering on his lips, mingling with his hot breath and a flavor that was so inexplicably  _Chat_  that her lower tummy fluttered with arousal and every sensation of his touch was heightened.

He almost immediately broke the kiss when a breathy moan left her, pulling away to look at her with dark eyes and a wry grin. "Well... that was unexpected."

Marinette's heart was beating hard against her chest and her stomach was flipping erratically. "I... yeah."

Chat's grin grew seductive as he murmured, "Can I do it again?"

She nodded dumbly while she mumbled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

He didn't waste any time in capturing her lips with his again, pressing their bodies together even tighter than before. Marinette gasped when his claws scratched her hip, lifting up her shirt in the process of grabbing her. Chat's lips tightened into a victorious smirk as he pulled her hips even closer to his. The friction of their heated bodies was delicious, so tantalizing that Marinette couldn't stop herself from bringing her chest closer to his. She could feel the amazing sensation of his body rubbing against her clothed nipples, sending ripples of pleasure down her torso to her lower stomach.

She broke the kiss to moan, letting Chat lean closer and drag his sharp teeth against her neck.

This sensation was new and exhilarating, making her breathless and antsy for another touch. Chat seemed to soak in the sounds she made and the movements of her body, and with every strangled moan and jolt of her hips he seemed to be spurred on even more.

He quickly lifted her up into his lap, never removing his lips from her neck and his arms from her hips. Slowly, he began rocking her body back and forth over his clothed erection, drawing out the delicious friction with slow thrusts. Marinette pulled her fist to her lips and moaned against her skin, shaking as the vibrations hit her body in waves. Chat kept moving his head down, licking and nipping her exposed skin as he moved his hands upwards. Marinette picked up the pace of their grinding, causing Chat to hiss against her skin and bite down hard against the top of her breast.

When he gathered himself, Chat's hands were now at the bottom of her breasts, teasing the sensitive skin. She gasped and moaned into her hand once more, pushing herself down against Chat's heat. He groaned and quickly pulled his mouth away from her body to practically rip her shirt off.

Belatedly, Marinette thanked herself for deciding not to wear a bra that evening.

Chat gazed at her breasts lovingly, taking in every inch of bared milky skin. His lips pulled into a satisfied smirk as his tongue darted out in desire. He immediately latched onto one perky nipple, wrapping his lips around it and flicking it with his tongue. Marinette's startled gasp broke off into a moan, almost echoing into the dark Parisian night.

Chat glanced up at her, letting go of her nipple with a wet pop, and he murmured, "Would you like to go inside where it's more private?"

Too entranced in ecstasy, Marinette just nodded. She didn't even have time to react as he swept her up into his arms, opened the latch door, and leapt down into her room. She was quickly deposited on the bed and Chat almost immediately went back to suckling on her pebbled peaks.

Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle an uncontrollable moan that rattled through her, and she glanced down to see Chat's glowing eyes staring up at her with adoration and unhinged desire. He let go of her nipple with a wet pop and he sat up just a tad in order to look her in the eyes.

"I've never done this before," he blurted, voice low and rough with need.

Marinette let out a small giggle and smiled up at him. "Neither have I."

"I'll stop if you want me to, just tell me if I go too far."

"I don't think I'll want you to stop."

He smiled genuinely at her and nuzzled against her breast affectionately. "Tell me if you change your mind."

Marinette swallowed and nodded, then watched with wide eyes as Chat's hands skirted down her sides, hooking into the waistband of her shorts, and started sliding them down her thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her head drop back onto the pillow, feeling the thrill of her lust and the fear of being exposed mix strangely in her head. Her thighs clenched together by the time Chat reached her ankles and she squeaked in surprise when he kissed her leg right above her knee.

"Let me see you."

His hands gently pried her knees apart, and although something within her was fighting him in embarrassment, she took a deep breath and let her legs fall to the sides. His sharp intake of breath and responding groan was enough to make her open her eyes and glance up at him. His eyes were hungry, staring down at her bared womanhood like it was a feast.

Her face flushed and she covered it with her hands. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

" _THAT_."

Chat snickered and his hands gently pried her hands away from her face, staring down at her with a grin and bright eyes. "You're nothing short of exquisite... Never let yourself think otherwise."

The heat in her face now spread to the rest of her body and her tummy fluttered again. Any words she thought she should say were stuck in her throat, and Chat saw that as a sign to continue. He kissed her softly on the lips before trailing his mouth down her chest and her stomach. He reached the small thatch of hair at the junction of her thighs and suckled right on her hip bone. The shocks it sent up and down her legs caused her to jolt her hips into him, suddenly craving his touch and friction against her moistened core.

The stupid cat snickered again and he pressed a kiss to the line of her hair, then moved to her thigh and pressed another kiss there. He kept switching around, kissing in circles around the one place she really needed to be touched. She whined and rubbed herself against him once more, and he chuckled a third time.

"Impatient?"

She lifted her chin and glared down at him, but the scathing reply she was about to snap was lost in a sharp breath when she fully spotted him. Green eyes were dark with want and a sly smile was gracing his gorgeous lips. He was hovering over her slit, waiting for her to take the bait of his jab. She swallowed thickly and shook her head.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and moistened his lips, then at an agonizingly slow speed he lowered himself to her core and pressed a kiss against her slit. The flare of pleasure that overtook her was overwhelming -  _from just a kiss?! -_ and her head fell back against the pillow once more.

"Marinette."

His hot breath fanned against her as his raspy voice vibrated her folds.

"Marinette, look at me."

She gathered the strength to lift her head and stare at him, meeting his eyes and letting the sight steal her breath.

"I want you to watch me."

Too lost to reply, she nodded dumbly and watched raptly as he lowered himself once more and gave the top of her slit a wet, open-mouthed kiss. A shudder ran through her whole body when he flicked out his tongue and gave a long lick up her slit, opening her with the tip and giving him better access to every inch of her womanhood. He did another long swipe, this time ending with a swirl right at the top on her clit. She gasped and her hips jerked up into his face, grinding herself onto his mouth. Her hands gripped the sheets and her breathing picked up, all in time with the increasing passes of his tongue.

Chat's eyes fluttered closed as he gave her another long lick, this time circling around and heading to her opening to thrust inside. The sensation of him being  _inside of her_ blew her mind and another broken moan tumbled out of her lips.

She saw the corner of his mouth turn upward and one of his hands reached up and started massaging her breast once more. A clawed finger dragged over her nipple and the shock spread all the way through her pussy and to her toes. Her knees pulled up and immediately Chat was licking at her clit again, picking up the pace and becoming more steady in his ministrations. The hand that wasn't massaging her wrapped around her leg and locked her into place, letting him lick every inch of her that he could reach. His lips were like honey, moving over her in thick and smooth kisses, while his tongue was fire, burning her with every swipe and swirl.

And soon she would be consumed.

A foreign tightening in her core was brought to the forefront of her mind, coiling with a build-up that grew with every pinch of his fingers and suckle of his lips. Her hips kept jerking and grinding against his face, desperate to get  _more_ of his touch, of his mouth, of  _him._ Every sensation was overwhelming and her nerves were screaming for release. Then, as Chat bore down against her mound and hummed, the coil snapped. Her breathing stuttered and her body tensed, curling in on itself as wave after wave of pure bliss rippled through her. Her hands instinctively gripped Chat's hair and pressed him harder against her pussy as she gasped and whined through her orgasm.

Once the waves receded, Marinette fell back onto her pillow in a loose-limbed mess. Her eyes were heavy and her body twitched with the aftershocks of her climax. Blearily, she saw Chat sit up and wipe her essence off of his chin - a sight she will  _never_ forget. He smiled at her before climbing over her prone body and giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. She tasted herself on him, yet she brushed it off. He had just done  _that_.

And she had to repay him.

Marinette deepened their kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and rubbing against his. Chat made a soft noise of surprise, but did not stop her. His arms pulled her close and he pressed himself against her body. Marinette felt a primal thrill shoot through her when she felt the hardness of his erection press against her thigh.

She rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. The wetness of her core started dripping onto the leather of his catsuit, and immediately she pressed herself down on top of him. She was still a little sensitive from her own orgasm, but she was determined to give him one, as well. They could worry about the mess later.

Chat broke the kiss and his hand gripped her chin as he murmured, "What are you doing?"

Marinette pushed against him and brought her lips to his neck. "I'm returning the favor."

Chat shook his head and his hands moved to her hips. "You c-can't."

"Why not?" she murmured against his skin. She could feel the goosebumps and shivers that it rose in him.

"I-I'd have to detransform," he roughly stated, although his hands didn't seem as reluctant as his words.

Marinette did not stop kissing and nibbling on his neck and ear, yet her mind raced. Did she want to continue this, and finally find out who was underneath the mask? If she found out, then she'd feel obligated to tell him that she was Ladybug. Was she ready to reveal herself to her partner of three years?

Yes. Yes, she was.

She sat up and stared down at him, determination reflected on her face. Chat's eyes roamed her entire body as his hands caressed her hips, patiently waiting for her answer.

"I..." she looked away, down to her desk where she knew Tikki was sleeping. It was her own insistence that they hide their identities. Now, it was her decision to reveal them. With a steely breath, she returned her eyes to him and gave him a warm smile. "I want to know... Kitty Cat..."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "La... My lady?"

She nodded and lifted her hand to cup his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

His reply was silence, shock riddling his face. She was about to ask what was wrong with him, when a green flash lit up her entire room. At the sudden brightness, Marinette covered her eyes with her arm and squeezed them shut. After a moment, a bare hand was gently gripping her elbow and pulling her arm away from her face. She blinked away the spots and looked down at the man she was currently straddling.

Her heart stopped and her eyes blew wide open.

Suddenly, she remembered she was butt naked on top of  _Adrien Agreste,_ and she squeaked in surprise before flailing her body and tumbling off the bed.

"Marinette!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a broad chest. Marinette kept her eyes squeezed shut, yet the feel of this body and the oh so familiar smell reaffirmed in her mind that this was still Chat, and Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

She peeked one eye open and looked up at him. He had a broad smile on his face, like laughter was threatening to burst out, yet his eyes were soft and glowing with love. She swallowed and realized they were still tangled up, half dangling off the bed, and she just promised to give him a blow job.

"Uh..."

Adrien freed one of his hands and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Hi."

She grinned crookedly. "Hi?"

He moved his eyes to her bare chest, which was pressing against his soft t-shirt, and he smirked. "So... you were wanting to return the favor?"

The waggle of his eyebrows wiped away all of the sudden anxiety she was feeling, and she freed her hand to smack him lightly across the back of the head. Yep, still her Kitty.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it!"

"Even after what I just did?"

Marinette stilled and chewed her lip between her teeth. Adrien's eyes were sparkling with mirth, yet they were still darkened with the hunger she had seen while he was Chat Noir. In fact, she could still feel his erection pressing against her leg. If she wasn't imagining it, she could have sworn he had gotten harder after their mutual reveal. A smile curled her lips and she leaned forward, kissing him soundly. He didn't even react in surprise, instead his eyes closed and his hand lifted up and corded his fingers through her loose hair.

With his one free arm, Adrien maneuvered them both back onto the bed, rolling Marinette on her side and starting to shed the shirt and shorts he had on. Marinette broke the kiss to help him pull his boxers down, then was greeted with the glorious sight of his erection.

It laid against his lower stomach, hard and thick, and her mouth watered. Tentatively, she reached forward and her fingers grazed the tip. It  _literally_ moved to her touch and she gulped down the shock at that revelation. Instead, she channeled every inch of her Ladybug bravery and wrapped her fingers around the shaft. A soft groan came from Adrien as she started to admire his anatomy.

The skin was smooth and velvety, wrapped around steel, framed with golden curls that started in a small trail right below his belly button. The way it was practically throbbing made Marinette think it was painful, especially when she moved her hand up and down and Adrien let out a strained hiss.

"I'm sorry! Did I squeeze it too tight?"

Adrien's head shook back and forth and he left out a breathy laugh. "No, no. You're doing just fine. It feels great."

She smiled and returned her attention to her strokes. As she got used to the rhythm, her boldness spurred her forward and she leaned down to lick the tip. He was salty, with an underlying sweetness that made her pussy throb and her to want more. She wrapped her lips around him, right as his hips started shaking with small jerks, and she swirled her tongue around the tip like he had done to her clit.

A ragged groan rumbled through him and Marinette looked up to see the concentrated look on his face. His hand had made its way back to her hair and he was guiding her, moving her up and down in time with her hand. Right as she started to get in a good grove, Adrien was reaching down with his other hand and pulling her away. She was about to complain, but he silenced her with a fierce kiss that rattled her to her bones.

She whimpered as his hands started roaming her body and he hoisted her leg over his hip as he deepened the kiss. The touch of his dick against her folds sent a pleasurable throb that made her toes curl and a quaking moan vibrate in her throat.

Adrien broke the kiss right as his hips tilted forward and ground against hers. They both stilled, eyes flying open and locking on each other. Their breathing was raged, hearts were racing, yet Marinette has never felt more at ease in her whole life.

"I-I meant it, what I said before."

Marinette smiled. "And I did, too. I don't want to stop."

Adrien nodded, a little shaky but completely resolved, and he pulled out of her embrace to get the shorts he had kicked away moments before. It was then that she got to truly admire his naked form; broad shoulders, firm chest, rippled abs... He surely had grown up in the years that she knew him. It was just more obvious to her now than it had been before.

He turned back around, condom in hand, and smirking wildly. "Thank you, Nino Lahiffe."

Marinette snorted as Adrien ripped open the package, pulled out the rubber, and rolled it on himself. He met her eyes, and with a wide - albeit nervous - smile, he grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back with her moving to straddle his hips like she had before. Her heart slammed all over her ribs with her surprise and nerves, and suddenly she realized she was trembling in anticipation.

At her stunned and confused stare, he replied, "I liked when you were like this."

Heat rushed to her cheeks and Marinette felt incredibly shy, like she had when they were younger. She averted her eyes, heart racing, and she shrunk in towards herself.

"Hey... Hey look at me."

She peeked at him through her lashes, and was surprised to see him moving to sit up and cup her face. His hand was soft, his breath sweet from the wine they drank and the kisses they shared, and his eyes were glowing with a radiant adoration that stole her breath.

"If you feel as if I would rather do this with anyone else, you're wrong," he murmured as he leaned forward and ghosted his lips against hers. "I've wanted  _you,_ Marinette, for a long time. And if you don't want to do this right now, I'm okay with that."

Marinette's shoulders shook with a relieved laugh - how wonderful to hear such words! - and she tilted her chin forward just enough to peck him sweetly. "I feel the same way. For years, really. It's just a lot to take in, and this is you and me and we're about to do something very intimate and I don't want to mess this up."

Adrien's hands moved to her waist and he rubbed soothing circles along her rib cage. "This is us. We know each other. Yeah, we may have learned a lot about one another tonight and we probably should sit down and talk about the superhero thing because, holy shit-"

"Adrien, off topic," she giggled.

He sheepishly grinned at her then kissed her once more. "If there were any doubts about my feelings for you, they have vanished."

Marinette's hands trailed up his chest, ghosting over the plains of his taut muscles, and she cupped his neck. She brought their foreheads together and she breathed, "Mine, too. I am ready for this, for you."

A silent reply in his deep kiss, Adrien reached between them to grip himself. Marinette raised her hips and Adrien guided himself to her opening. Their eyes met, a quiet confirmation, and Marinette slowly eased herself onto him. Their collective gasps rounded into mingled moans, Marinette's more out of discomfort than of pleasure. As she continued lowering herself down his cock, the new sensation of being filled and stretched beyond her own two fingers width was making her head swim. He was pressing against nerves that she barely tickled on her own, and the initial jolt made her see stars.

"A-are you al-r-right?" His voice was tight and scratchy, and the sound sent shivers down her spine.

She nodded quickly and shifted her hips so he was entering her at a little more comfortable angle. "Fine, just tight."

"Yeah, I know."

Marinette opened her eyes and glared at him, which earned her a cheeky grin and a squeeze of his hands on her hips. She stilled when she was filled completely, taking in all of the overwhelming emotions and sparks that were flying within her. Adrien's ragged breathing was in time with her own, deep and unsteady as they tried to get a grip on their new connection. Their eyes met and at that moment Marinette knew she was with the right person.

Slowly, she rocked her hips back and forth, earning a sharp intake of breath from him and a tightening of his grip on her hips. His eyes were half open, watching her through heavy lids as she started to get more comfortable with his presence within her and the warm throb of pleasure that was starting to develop in her belly. He leaned back against her mattress, hands moving to her breasts, and Marinette started broadening her grinds. He hit her in the best spot with every tilt of her hips, and with every grind of her hips her clit was rubbed over and over.

Soon the spectacular feeling of an oncoming orgasm was shaking through her body. Her hands gripped at his chest, struggling to find purchase, and her soft moans were growing sharper and more uncontrolled with every thrust. Adrien started rocking his hips upward, pushing himself deeper within her and increasing her pace. His hands left her breasts, one planting itself on her hip and the other gripping at her sheets. He thrust his hips up, hitting her particularly deep, and she cried out. He quickly sat up, swallowing her cry with his mouth, and sped up his thrusts into her. She matched his speed, rocking herself frantically, and she felt the onset of her second orgasm speed towards the finish line.

Adrien's hand gripped her hair, while the other reached up and flicked her nipple with his thumb. The jolt was enough to send more rippling through her, spasming all the way down to her toes and throbbing heavily in her core. She cried into his mouth, moans muffled and his name dancing on her tongue.

As she rode out the remnants of her climax, Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her neck as he sped up and quickly came. He groaned her name into her shoulder and his hips stuttered before stilling completely.

They sat in each other's arms for what felt like ages, but could have only been a few moments. Marinette felt Adrien's softening member slip out of her, and that was their cue to get cleaned up. She moved off of him, swinging her leg over and laying on her side as she reached for the waste bin that she tucked under her nightstand. She watched as Adrien removed the condom, tied the tip, and dropped it in the proffered bin before covering it up with a few of the stray tissues inside. After she set it back down, Adrien took her by the waist and wrapped his arms around her once more, a content sigh leaving his lips.

"I'm so glad she's you."

Marinette flushed and she pressed her forehead against his chest. "You didn't-"

"Oh, of course not!" He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and rubbed her back. "I came here tonight for  _you_ , Marinette. I did all of those things with  _you,_ not with Ladybug. Figuring out your identity was a nice surprise, but not a driving force to us making love just now."

She curled in on herself again, out of embarrassment of the phrase  _making love_ coming out of Adrien Agreste's mouth, and she mumbled, "Well, what does it mean now?"

Adrien petted her head and kissed her once more. "Well, I certainly enjoyed myself. And I would definitely like to do this again, if you would have me. As more than a hook-up, obviously."

Marinette tilted her head back and looked into his eyes, those wonderful, bright, loving eyes, and she nodded. "I would like to, if you'd have me, too."

With a dazzling smile, Adrien kissed her soundly on the lips and held her closer, and for the rest of the night they remained in each other's embrace, letting the world pass them by.


End file.
